


Excuse me?

by Philsweirdo



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philsweirdo/pseuds/Philsweirdo
Summary: Dan is a famous movie star and Phil is a introverted student at university and an employee at a film agency. When Phil accidentally bumps into a stranger wearing all black and a hooded jumper what is to happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fan fiction and I'm not really good at writing cause I hate editing but yea I hope this is enjoyable and please leave me feedback so I can improve.
> 
> Also please note that I do not own Dan nor Phil and these works are purely fictional for your enjoyment. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Cat

Phil's POV 

"So Phil. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth, obviously."  
"Who is your celebrity crush?"  
"Have I not told you? Dan Howell."

'I'll just say it now, yes Dan Howell is my celebrity crush, however I'm not a huge fan of any celebrity, I just think he's a pretty face. I probably wouldn't even recognise him if I saw him in person. Just another one of the attractive people in the pool of actors and singers. What is it like? To have millions of fans willing to do just about anything to meet you, or having people following you around constantly with cameras. Personally, it isn't the life for me, but I do understand the people who choose it. Fame, fortune and fans what more could you want. Friends wouldn't be a problem, I can tell you now at least one person in the world right now would give up anything to be best friends with Dan Howell. Then again it might just be another chance to get your face on the big screen, not just because you think Dan would be a fun person to hang around. I always do wonder how lonely it actually is and how often he must just want a real friend. One who doesn't care that he is famous, but still supports his career and life path. That's got to be a hard task, everyone just wants to see their face on the world news pages. Or on huge billboards seen from miles away, everyone except me it seems. Fame is not the paradise some stars make it out to be. Even I know that, some people are just too arrogant to admit it.

I'm not the worlds best social butterfly. I have my best friends PJ and Louise, a small number of casual friends and a massive family. I'm not exactly alone but it wouldn't hurt if I had more contact with other people. I seem to lack in that department. I share my apartment with both Peej and Louise and there have been many times in which this apartment has made important memories for us. It's Christmas time so PJ and Lou have gone home for the holidays. I have decided to stay in London this year as most of my family is currently on a cruise which I couldn't come on due to university. I check the time, 8:37pm. I should probably get something to eat. I trudge my way to the kitchen having not moved from my past position in a couple of hours. After a thorough check of the cupboards I come to the conclusion that I can either order pizza again or make a trip to the supermarket. My mother would be disappointed in me if I got junk food yet again, I pulled on my coat and leftover to face the freezing London weather.

"Oof"  
"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention the where I was going." I look up to see a tall hooded figure, long and lanky, similar to me.  
"Neither was I if I'm honest." The stranger let out a chuckle.  
"Oh how rude of me! I'm Phil."  
"Daniel."  
"So Daniel what brings you to Tesco's late at night?"  
"I could ask the same about you but in reality I'm I a dinner run. Didn't feel like takeout yet again."  
"That's funny, I'm here for exactly the same reasons." My stomached rudely interrupted at the thought of food. Dan just let out a soft breath of laughter.  
"Well you seem hungry, I'll let you go home. See you later Phil!"  
"Bye Daniel."

I make my way slowly back home thinking, I'm sure I have seen Daniel around somewhere, londons huge though so how would I remember one face, but it was an attractive one so maybe that wasn't a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow aren't I great at this fanfiction thing, I am not very organised and I only remembered about this cause I was reading another famfiction and then I was thinking I should write one and yea.

I was still thinking, where the hell had I seen Daniel before? It had been a week, why was I still pondering about some stranger I had met while on my dinner run? I surely must have remembered him from somewhere otherwise I would have long forgotten, especially knowing my memory. 

My days are plain and boring, get up at 7:00 am, go to work at the film agency, still as an intern. Coffee was the only word the others there associated me with. At least until I get my degree. Then I had one lecture later on and now I'm home yet again. I decided to watch one of my favourite films, The Prince of Smithtown, featuring my favourite actor Dan Howell. 

It finally clicked, Daniel, Dan Howell. I had actually met Dan Howell and I didn't even notice. The thing is that I don't usually watch movies or television. I've only ever seen a limited number of movies and I know the names of like three actors. Dan Howell, Chris Kendall and PJ Ligouri. They always star in movies together but I've only seen three of them. Dan is my favourite however if by any chance I did happen to meet him again I probably wouldn't fangirl. I would just be polite and not say anything, that way nobody else will bother him. I'll just strike up a normal conversation. 

What am I doing? Fantasizing about meeting the most famous person of this generation and thinking I'm actually going to meet him again? Of course it won't happen. Not until I finish my degree and potentially begin to work with the directors of the big films dan would star in. But then again I'm never going to get to that level, I'm not good enough, I just have a wild imagination.

I need sleep, I eventually gather up the energy to get to my bedroom and have a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the day I meet Dan Howell again.

I feel groggy, I wake up long after my alarm, sleeping through it entirely. Just a reminder I should not stay up any later than 12:00 am. I make it to class on time luckily. I don't have work until tomorrow either. 

The days pass slowly. Work, class, work, class and the occasional bit of sleep in between. It's 8:30 I really need dinner, I haven't eaten until breakfast. I decide to go to my favourite coffee shop on the way, I love it because nobody really knows about it. It's always empty apart from the baraista and I. On occasion there is sometimes tourists but I've never really seen another local inside. 

Coffee, I haven't had a good one in weeks. Sticking to instant as I haven't had the time to leave the house with all the work university seems to pile on top of me. Today here is someone else in the shop. A rarity in itself. However the guys I taller than I am and that's a hard task and he's wearing a black hoodie black sweatpants and black sunglasses. 

He's standing right in front of me in the line. I notice a 5 pound note fall out of his wallet as he pays.

"Excuse me." I say tapping the man on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn another short chapter by its really late and I have to go to bed so yea. I guess this is when the plot thickens and the chapel gets get longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so not all chapters are going to be this short but it's the introduction basically. Sorry for the length anyway and just know that they aren't all going to be this short.
> 
> -Cat


End file.
